Draken Odiros
Earth|ailments = Stun Earthblight Fatigue Muddy Felvine Scented|weaknesses = Water|creator = Jaggid|colwidth = 200}}The Draken Odiros is a large turtle like Siege Monster on fought in G rank that also inhabits the Dreaded Desert. Physiology The Draken Odiroses body and legs are similar to that of a turtle/tortoises. It has a long horn on its goblin shark like head located on its nose. It has three sharp claws on each of its four sturdy legs. On its back is a run down fort inhabited by Gobalaka and surrounded by sand and a desert dwelling species of marram grass. It has a longish tail that resembles a snapping turtles tail. Ecology Taxonomy Kingdom:Animalia Phylum: Invertabrae Class: Unknown Order: Unknown Family:Elder Draconus Genus: Grand Shelled Dragon Species: Draken Description Habitat The Draken Odiros usually live far away from any human or lynian civilization and are very rarely sighted, although in recent years sightings of them have become much more frequent. Food Chain The Draken Odiros is the Apex predator of the desert and see almost anything as prey, they've been seen eating anything from cacti to other Elder Dragons. Although it does prefer to prey on cephalos and also loves to eat cacti. Biological Adaption The Draken Odiros has many adaptions to help it survive in the desert, such as its enhanced metabolism which allows it to go months without eating and weeks without drinking after just one cephadrome. It also has a strong sticky mud like mucus that can trap prey and drain their stamina. Its vocal cords have evolved to produce quiet but surprisingly powerful roars. And finally it has the ability to produce a pink gas that causes lynians to go berserk and attack hunters. Behavior Not much is known about the behavior of this titanic behemoth other then the fact that some of them share a semi parasitic/symbiotic nature with Gobalaka, although they are the minority. Draken Odiros that dont live with Gobalaka are much more peaceful then the ones with Gobalaka. Breaks The Draken Odiros cannot be carved normally unless your carving its tail and horn which equals 6 carves each. Head -> Horn has scars on it -> Horn is broken off and can be carved Leg(x4) -> Scars appear on leg -> Nails are broken Tail -> Wounds appear on tail and some off it is broken off -> The tail is severed Fort Walls(x4) -> Cracks appear on walls Shell -> Cracks appear on shell and the fort becomes destroyed *The Head can only be broken after all the legs are broken. *The Tail can only be broken after the head has been fully broken. *The fort walls can only be broken after the tail has been severed. *The Shell can only be broken after all four of the walls have been broken. *The walls can instantly be broken by using a large barrel bomb or a blast weapon. *If the Head is broken the Draken Odiros will not be able to instantly kill hunters with Grand Sand Quake. *The Tail can only be broken and severed by hitting its weak spot which can only be accessed by climbing on top of its back. Roar Physical Damage Effectiveness Head = (Cutting)★★ (Blunt)★★★ (Shot)★★ Legs = (Cutting)★★★ (Blunt)★★★ (Shot)★★ Tail = (Cutting)★★★ (Blunt)★ (Shot)★★ Shell = (Cutting)★★ (Blunt)★★★ (Shot)★★★ Element Effectiveness Fire = ✖ Water = ★★★ Thunder = ✖ Ice = ✖ Dragon = ★★★ Earth = ✖ Wind = ★★ Status Effectiveness Poison = ★★★ Sleep = ✖ Paralysis = ✖ Blast = ★★★ Stun = ★ Blind = ★ Theme Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Cutscene * Location: 'Dreaded Desert, Area 1 * '''Synopsis: '''As the hunter emerges from the cave system the first thing they notice is a large seemingly abandoned fortress on top of a weirdly shaped mound, the hunter then carefully walks towards the fortress when suddenly they get bombarded with ballista shots originating from the fortress. They then do a superman dive to escape from the ballista shots and they then look up over at the fortress and notice that its raising itself up, and under the hunter, a horn comes up and flings them back. Once the hunter regains their footing they see the monstrous behemoth they were supposed to hunt, a Draken Odiros. And so the hunt begins. Failure/Success Cutscenes Stage 1 Failure *If time runs out. *If the Draken Odiros hits the hunter with Great Sand Quake. *If the hunter faints 3 times. *If the hunter doesn't break all the legs or head. '''Failure Synopsis: ' If the hunter/s fails the quest a cutscene will play where the Draken Odiros begins to charge up like a Zinogre and unleashes a high powered sand blast at them, knocking the hunters into back into the cave system, causing a cave in trapping the hunters inside. Stage 1 Sucess *If the hunter breaks each of its legs fully and head fully. *If the Draken Odiros is at 85%. *If the hunter/s stop/avoid the Draken Odiros from preforming Grand Sand Quake. 'Success Synopsis: ' If the hunter/s succeeded a cutscene will play where the Draken Odiros falls down from its head being broken which gives the opportunity for the hunters to climb on top of it and lay siege to the fortress. Stage 2 Failure *If time runs out. *If the tail isn't severed or the walls aren't broken. *If the hunter faints 3 times. *All the hunters fall off the Draken Odiros. 'Failure Synopsis: ' If the hunters fail a cutscene will play where the Gobalaka will tie up the hunters and throw them into the middle of the desert, where they will stay for a few days or so(not in actual time but in a montage) until a pack of felynes find them and bring them back to the village/gathering hall. Stage 2 Sucesss *If all the walls are broken and the tail is severed. *And if the hunter causes all the Gobalaka to flee. 'Success Synopsis: ' If the hunters succeed a cutscene will play where the Gobalaka run away and jump off of the Draken Odiroses Shell where they then burrow into the ground. But not before their King kicks a weird out of place scale jutting out of the Elder Dragons shell causing it to go berserk Stage 3 Failure *If time runs out. *If the hunter faints 3 times. *If the hunter doesn't break the Shell. *If every hunter is hit by '''GRAND EXIT. Failure Synopsis: ' If the hunter/s fails the quest a cutscene will play where the Draken Odiros begins to charge up like a Zinogre and unleashes a high powered sand blast at them, knocking the hunters into back into the cave system, causing a cave in trapping the hunters inside. Stage 3 Sucess *If the hunter breaks its shell. *If the Draken Odiros is at 0%. '''Success Synopsis: ' If the hunters beat the Draken Odiros a cutscene will play where it screeches in pain and proceeds to burrow underground, never to be seen again. The hunters then proceed to celebrate. Enraged and Tired '''Enraged: When enraged the Draken Odiros will summon a sandstorm which will decrease the hunters seeing range and its eyes will glow green. It will stay in rage mode until it flees or the hunters fail the quest. Tired: The Draken Odiros cannot become tired. Attacks Stage 1 Devastating Roar: The Draken Odiros unleashes a roar that seems to do nothing but if the hunter is close to the monsters mouth they become fatigued. Stomp: The Draken Odiros lifts up its leg and attempts to crush the hunter with it, it causes tremors and deals heavy damage. Grand Slam: The Draken Odiros will attempt to crush the hunter by letting its body fall on them, dealing heavy damage and sending shockwaves throughout the map. It will only do this if the hunter is underneath it. Sandstorm Votrex: The Draken Odiros will open up its mouth and suck in air and sand forming a vortex that deals low damage over time and causes earthblight. Hunter that are low on 50% hp or less will be drawn into the attack and will become fatigued afterwards. Tail Slam n Swipe: The Draken Odiros slams its tail down and then moves it to the right of itself to attempt to hit the hunter dealing heavy damage with the slam and swipe. It has a large chance to stun and the swipe will create boulders that deal medium damage and cause earthblight. Muddy Spit: The Draken Odiros aims its head at the hunter and launches a large ball of mud at them. This causes muddy and fatigue and deals heavy damage. Felvine Spray: The Draken Odiros lifts up its tail and begins to secrete a gas that inflicts felvine scented in a wide area. If next to the tail it deals low damage. Ballista Barrage: The Gobalaka living on the fortress will use the ballistas on the barracks to shoot at the hunters dealing low damage. If the hunter is inflicted with felvine scented the hunter will be exclusively targeted by this attack. Ballista Binder Blast: The Gobalaka loads a binder shot into their ballista and launches it at the hunter, dealing low damage but also causing stun. Rage Mode Angered Stomps: Whenever the Draken Odiros does a stomp it will now stomp its foot down 4 times instead of once, it also occasionally launches large rocks from where it stomps that deal medium damage and cause earthblight. Grand Sand Quake: The Draken Odiros raises itself on it hind legs and begins sucking in sand into its mouth which forms a vortex of sand, if the hunter gets caught in the vortex of sand they will take cataclysmic damage and if they don't faint they will be inflicted with earthblight and fatigue. Then the Draken Odiros launches a stream of sand at the ground hitting everything not on top of it and casing tremors, this kills instantly in the first stage but in the third it each attack only deals heavy damage. Hyper Sandstorm: Every 240 seconds the hunters will be inflicted with earthblight caused by the sandstorm created from rage mode. Felvine Storm: When the Draken Odiros uses Felvine Spray while enraged its range will increase by 50% and it will deal low damage no matter where you get hit by it. Stage 2 In stage 2 the hunters will be fighting on the Draken Odiroses back with around 35 Gobalaka inhabiting it. The hunters will have to sever the Elders tail and defeat the Gobalaka to succeed in this stage. The Gobalaka will use the ballistas to bombard the hunter along with just flat at running at them. Tremors: Whenever the Draken Odiros moves it will cause small tremors to hunters, the Gobalaka are unaffected. Stage 3 The Draken Odiros shares all stage 1 attacks except for the ballista attacks. GRAND EXIT: When the Draken Odiros has taken its last hit it will unleash one last burst of sand from its mouth dealing massive damage but having a short range, once it uses this move it burrows underground and flees the area. Carves Armour Blademaster Elemental Defence (Blademaster) = 25 = -30 = 15 = 0 = -25 = 30 = -15 Skills (Blademaster) Good: Defence(XL), Health +50, Fortress Power Bad: Blight Res Down, Water Res -15 Gunner Elemental Defence (Blademaster) = 35 = -20 = 20 = 5 = -15 = 45 = -5 Skills (Blademaster) Good: Defence(XL), Health +50, Fortress Power Bad: Blight Res Down, Water Res -15 Weapons Trivia *The Draken Odiros gets its name from Drachen(meaning dragon) and Odi(meaning fortress) Notes *The skull found in the Dreaded Deserts secret area is that of a Draken Odiros. *Very rarely the ground will seem to shake in the Dreaded Desert, this is caused by a Draken Odiros *Fortress Power is a skill exclusive to Draken Odiros Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Siege Monster Category:Giant Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Felvine Scented Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid